The invention relates to a process for splashing and/or teeming of liquid metals, in particular steel, through a discharge in the wall or in the bottom of a metallurgical vessel, wherein the discharge is electromagnetically coupled to the electromagnetic field of at least one fluid-cooled inductor. The inductor and the discharge are disposed at least partially in the wall or in the bottom of the metallurgical vessel. Following splashing, the electric power of the inductor or the inductors, if appropriate, is changeable.
Such process for an inductor is disclosed in De 44 28 297 A1 in a free-running nozzle. In DE 41 36 066 A1 a discharge device for a metallurgical vessel is described, in which a cooled inductor is disposed outside of the bottom of a vessel. In DE-A-24 33 582 an arrangement for the production of cast parts is disclosed, wherein several inductors, disposed one next to the other and switchable independently of one another, are provided and which are cooled either with water or with air. DE-AS 1 049 547 discloses an arrangement for the electrically controlled teeming of metals. Below, and thus outside, of the bottom of a metallurgical vessel three coils are disposed as inductors laterally of a discharge. The coils are intended to generate in the steel column an alternating traveling field advancing from below toward the top, through which in the steel column, i.e. the outflowing melt, an upwardly directed force component is generated, which, depending on the field strength, can decelerate or cancel the outflowing of the liquid steel. The metal column, rigid at the beginning of casting, can be inductively melted by the alternating field. In the technical work "Metallurgie des Stranggie.beta.ens", {metallurgy of continuous casting}, Editor: K. Schwerdtfeger, Publisher: Stahl-Eisen, Dusseldorf, 1992, pp. 449, electromagnetic agitation during continuous casting and associated inductors are explained. Agitators are always disposed within the region of the strand-forming chill or, in the direction of flow of the strand, behind it. A regulation and closing device for a metallurgical vessel with a rotor and a stator (pipe-in-pipe closing system) is described in DE 195 00 012 A1. Depending on the selection of the material for the rotor, either the rotor itself or the melt flowing through it is coupled to the electromagnetic field of an inductor.
In the case of horizontal continuous casting machines, the pouring discharge or pouring discharges mount into a side wall of the melt vessel. The pouring discharge or pouring discharges is/are flanged onto a chill such that the melt flows horizontally through the pouring discharge, or the pouring discharges, into the chill. According to prior art, the pouring discharges before splashing are heated with a gas burner in order to prevent the freezing of the melt already during splashing. Carrying out this preheating is problematic since it cannot be maintained during the preparatory mounting processes and thus the temperature of the pouring discharge decreases, leading to the pouring discharge being frozen closed during splashing. In the case of horizontal continuous casting machines, by necessity a specific temperature gradient is set up in the liquid metal in a distributor. In the liquid metal flowing through the pouring discharges, this leads to so-called temperature streaks or "black strips" and thus to a quality of reduction the cast strand.